something's getting in the way
by the good old days
Summary: Two powerful figures and their different relations to one another, expressed through different prompts. Amorra Week ; Autumn 2012. Day Three: Secret / The pair seems to have built their lives on secrets.
1. give me a lesson in damndation

**Day 1: Mythology** "give me a lesson in damnation"  
_Korra is the Persephone to his Hades._

~

Long ago, when spirits ruled over the earth in vengeance and jealous rage, the Titan Yakone ate his children out of fear. His youngest child, Aang, was hidden away and defeated his mad father—crumbling Titan reign and trying to bring about a new era of peace. Aang and his two elder brothers drew lots to determine which realms they would rule over. Amon, the eldest and most bitter, received the underworld; Sokka, the seas; and Aang inherited the air.

Amon was jealous of his brother Aang, and believed that he was tricked into picking the darkest and most dreadful realm. In hopes to appease his brother, Aang promised Amon a bride—his daughter, Korra, the spirit of springtime. Now Korra and her mother Katara did not know of this arrangement, so when Amon took Korra for his own and brought her into his realm, Katara washed a great wave over the earth and demanded her daughter.

Amon loved the beautiful Korra, and could not bear to see her leave. Likewise, Korra saw the man's sadness and pitied him—her kind soul could not let a man live a life of loneliness, when her hand could reverse it.

So, when her fiancée was not looking, she stole a single pomegranate seed, knowing her mother would demand her return. When at last Katara arrived, she threatened to flood Earth and overflow Amon's realm. Korra, seeing no choice, showed both the pomegranate seed, and ate it. "Now I am bound to you both," she said, "and so the Earth shall be spared and I shall gain a husband."

So it was decreed that during warm seasons, Korra would walk the earth that was almost flooded with her mother, and when Amon's power is strongest—in winter and in fall—she would stand faithful by her husband. Korra's decision saved the world, her husband, and herself.


	2. your promises, they look like lies

**Day 2: Illusion** "your promises, they look like lies"  
_They like to hold to the illusion that this will never break—but, of course, everything always does._

* * *

WHEN falling out of love, it just feels like everything is falling apart.

When everything is falling apart, it feels like falling out of love.

Ten.

I'VE got to let you go, Korra says sadly.

I know, Amon agrees.

He holds her face for a moment, and then disappears with all his goodbyes still hanging tightly on his lips.

.

Nine.

The war lasts eight years.

The people are restless and scared. They demand blood—the Avatar's, Amon's, anyone's to quell the fighting that dominates the streets.

Out with them both! the people shout. And take your damned war with you! This was our place of refuge, of peace! All you have brought is death and destruction! Your promises have been naught but lies!

And these citizens, these people, these victims, are correct in every single sense of the word.

One of us must leave, the two once-leaders agree.

It should be me, claims the girl—still young, less naïve, but still willing to do anything to save her people. You were here longer, and this was your city, too.

The man, much older, much wiser, hangs his head in shame. Perhaps not. I am of a ripe age; you, still young. My cause was the Revolution and that has but died out. I have little drive left. I shall leave, and you will stay in my place.

No—!

Do it for me, he interrupts, and takes her hand, and for the nonbenders of this city. They all need you more than I do.

But what about me? she whimpers.

You must think of the good of the world before yourself, otherwise there will never be peace.

A pause several beats too long. You would have been a better Avatar than me, sighs she.

Perhaps, he agrees wistfully. Better not to dwell on what could have been. Besides, I doubt you'd make such an anti hero after all.

She just grins at him winningly.

Eight.

LIFE is a nightmare.

Korra does not understand the politics of war. Amon has long since given up trying to explain it to her, so she does not understand the toll it takes on the people.

Mothers mourn their dead children. Fathers are drunken off grief. Siblings bicker not with words and insults, but fists and flames. Amon mourns constantly so his people do not have to.  
The moon bleeds red with the blood of the dead and it is time.  
Come, Amon says, Let us dance.

Yes, lover, agrees Korra.

.

Seven.

TENZIN has long since stopped trying to break the couple apart, and now wishes they would simply marry as a political solution to stop further bloodshed.

No, Korra says, my children shall not live in this world.

Tenzin sighs. They're might be no world to live in after this. Marry, before it is too late. I beg of you.  
Pride wins over sensibility, in the end.

.

Six.

I LOVE you, he says for the first time. He's always been the first to take action, that much is true. But Korra does not know what to do in the middle of a war—knows not how to handle a confession of love, even at the best of times.  
Sheltered children don't bode well with romance, and of course Korra has never been a natural at that.

Okay, she says—and maybe Amon loves her just a bit more for not saying it back.

.

Five.

THE music plays, soft and low and loud and—contradicting, simply. It is the music of their love, the soundtrack of their lives.

Dance with me? he asks simply, a gentleman of all kinds.

She smiles at him. When the moon bleeds red, lover, she murmurs softly, then I shall dance with you. For what is a revolution without dancing?

It's a rhetorical, and he likes that.

.

Four.

FATE makes Tenzin find out.

They suppose its foolish, of course, sneaking into Korra's living space on Air Temple Island. But, well, stress relief, and Amon lets Korra's mischievous nature overwhelm him. She's his weakness.

Oh! Tenzin says when he walks in. He starts at first, but then quickly realizes who is on top of the prestigious Avatar. Korra! The man airbends Amon into a wall, and grabs Korra as if to take her away.

Tenzin! Korra exclaims unhelpfully. I was just, um. You see. I was—seducing him? And you ruined it?

Tenzin just stares, aghast. The air is filled with awkward tension and no one is sure how to proceed after this part. Everyone is walking in eggshells. The airbender senses the lie, of course, and says: Why don't we all just—have a talk?

.

Three.

THEY are traditional in no sense of the word. It sort of makes sense, both of them being Water Tribe and whatnot.

The age differences would make most of the population cringe, and Korra is no housewife by any means. Noatok has long since died and forgotten anything about home that would be of any traditional use.

After they make love, one must always rush away because their duties come first. Their duties will always come first. Korra hates that but Amon doesn't mind, not really. Still, the little things count.

He sends her flowers signed "Noa", because that's her nickname for him. Korra sneaks in as an Equalist and surprises Amon with Water Tribe food made special.

It feels like the first stages of a relationship. Which it could be. The part where you cannot keep your hands off one another; the one where you swear you're in love.

.

Two.

Kill me now, Amon groans.

What? Korra asks, rubbing his shoulders.

Work, is all.

Korra grins down at him. I know something that will make you feel better.

.

One.

KORRA is, in a word, breathtaking.

His brother's gala is, by Amon's standards at least, dull and extravagant. The only highlight is the banquet, featuring speciality foods from all nations.

Avatar? he asks gruffly, coming from behind her, startling her. If I may have this dance?

By the sparkle in her eyes, Amon can tell that she recognizes his voice. Moving away from her friends, Korra answers, For a gentleman, of course.

And this, one should suppose, is where it begins and ends.


	3. speak in our tongue

**Day 3: Secret _"speak in our tongue"_**  
_The pair seems to have built their lives on secrets. —AmonKorra_

* * *

She has learned to read his eyes quite easily. They tell her what his lips cannot. _Meet me later,_ they say. _Okay_, hers reply.

They never use the same place twice. A warehouse. Mr. Sato's underground buildings. An alleyway. Any place and anywhere. But never twice. That is the golden rule; the foundation of their rules.

The rules go like this:

One. Never meet at the same place twice.  
Two. Always decide on names before going into public, and a backstory.  
Three. Lies will always be decided together.  
Four. No one knows, and will ever know.  
Five. Once it starts, your whole entire being becomes a lie—but it might just be worth it.  
Six. Love is not an option.  
Seven. Your causes will always come first.

But Korra does not like playing by rules—she has lived her whole life with the barest tastes of freedom, and Amon plans to be her salvation. She understands, though, that it is these rules she must play by if she ever wants to live on the so-called "wild side".

Alright then. Action.

Rule one, take one.

Amon is no longer able to count on his fingers and toes the amount of places they've been together without their identity. So that makes it over twenty. Obviously. Some of the places are awkward—an alleyway, a library—others, quaint in their simplicity—a Fire Nation inspired cottage, the noodlery near the Pai Shoi shop.

Rule two, take one.

Their names vary and are awkward. Some are used twice—not the same pairs, of course—but with varying last names. Korra, for once, minds not being the center of attention for once. For Amon, this puts him on edge. He is words and movements and charisma, not anonymity and silence and ordinary.

Rule three, take one.

"Okay. How about—hmm, Mai?"

"And Zuko? No, thank you."

"Come on! It's not like you're helping decide names or anything!"

"Alright. You can be Mai."

"And you?"

"Not Zuko. Just because I have a scar means absolutely nothing."

"How about Lee?"

"Very common. It reminds me of the Fire Nation. I suppose it is adequate. It will do."

Rule five, take one.

"Where are you running off to all of a sudden?" asks Mako, suspicious. "Tenzin said you didn't have any airbending practice today."

"You asked?!" Korra is shocked. He didn't trust her! Mako was wondering where she went off to all these afternoons, being stolen away by something much more interesting than the Fire Ferrets. "I have some errands I need to do, is all, nosy." She sticks her tongue out to seem inconspicuous, but doubts that it works.

"You've got other friends besides us?" Bolin jokes.

Rule seven, take two.

Amon ponders. He seems to be becoming very thoughtful lately. He will have to betray Korra soon, and the mere thought of it makes him frown. Betray Korra? Never.

But he has a duty to his people, and she to her's, so it should come as a surprise to absolutely no one.


End file.
